Fiery Wrath Times Two
by Novice4129
Summary: It took some effort, but Blake has finally trained Nox to be more... fit for society. But now it's time to see what kind of hijinks Yang will get into with a Blade of her own. One thing is for certain, she will need all the strength she can muster to get through this. Contains Spoilers for Xenoblade 2. Each chapter will have a spoiler warning.
1. Chapter 1

Wrath of the Dragon

 **AN:... I know what you're thinking: "How come Novice graces us with a new story when it hasn't even been a day since the last one was updated?" The answer is simple. I've been working on this one since the second chapter of Blake's saga. Anyway, it's time for everyone's favorite Brawler to get a Blade of her own.**

 **One last thing, this chapter contains spoilers from Chapter 4 of Xenoblade 2. So please keep an eye on the spoiler warning.**

* * *

Yang was excited, it was finally her turn to get a Blade. Hopefully it's one with cool gauntlets. As with Blake the headmaster had decided to do the next selection in the arena, which was closed off for this event.

Otherwise, the setting was the same. Medics were prepared, and Ozpin had brought a selection of the remaining Crystals.

"Break a leg sis," Ruby said happily, having utmost faith in Yang.

"Hopefully it's someone less creepy than Nox," Weiss said, while giving the ninja Blade a look, which was promptly ignored.

"We have a healer and two attackers. Some kind of tank would be nice." Nox showed his scroll instead of reacting to Weiss.

"That would be ideal," Dahlia admitted, although she wasn't sure if Yang would be so excited about wielding a shield hammer.

Anyway, Yang was excited about having a Blade of her own for several reasons. On the top of those being that she could have an awesome new weapon, and possibly a reliable partner. Nothing's wrong with Blake, but the feline faunus practically got one of her fantasies in the flesh. So it was only right that Yang would get hers. "Here goes nothing," Yang said as she picked a random Crystal and felt the drain in her aura.

Same routine as the others, Yang was starting to feel tired. "...Come oon. Flash already," Yang complained as her muscles were being sapped of their strength.

The process was taking a bit longer than normally. "Roze, what's going on," Ruby asked her Blade who had a worried look.

"...Weiss, prepare the healing," Roze said evenly.

"What?" Everyone started to look very worried.

"Do as he says," Dahlia said sternly as she gave her Driver the bitball. Even the medics were preparing for the worst case scenario.

Then the Crystal finally flashed, and Yang felt tired, but she was still a little better off than the rest of her team was.

As for the Blade... he was enormous. Easily towering over every person in the room and then some. The thing was very muscular, but the body seemed to be made of some kind of stone with multiple hair cracks here and there. At least, up to the torso, which revealed reddish tan skin, from right before his shoulders to right before where a navel would be. The edges of the stone that expose his skin have cracks that glow orange. On his back is a statue that looks like a two headed oriental dragon, fused to his back. The heads craned over his shoulders, resting against his chest with their eyes closed. The statue ended in a tail that swished idly, despite being made of stone. Now that they look at his arms, it looks like only the fore arms are covered in stone. There is a patch of reddish tan skin, that was straining to contain the buldging muscles beneath the upper arms, just beneath the stony shoulder. The stony hands had openings at the palms and under the fingers, revealing more reddish tan skin. Now that Yang looked closer, it looks like the skin was... infused with the stone, right under the orange glowing cracks that outline where stone ends and skin begins. His legs seemed to be completely covered in stone, except for the glowing cracks, where joints would feet were bare and the toes looked like they had claws growing out of them. Finally, his head... there was a slicked back spiky hair that kept switching color infrequently, from warm red, to a hot orange, and then molten gold. It was like solid fire that was turned into hair. Out of that hair, came three pairs of jagged stone horns, each pair being shorter than the last when counted from the pair that grows right above his forehead. Then there's the patches of his face that have turned to stone. No really, it looks like the closer to the edges of his face you go, patches of skin are replaced by stone. Where his ears are supposed to be, there are short spiky stones in vague shape of ears. All of these features that outline a reddish tan face that seemed to scream, "strength", were topped with his eyes. Golden yellow, with a vertical slit for a pupil. But the real sign of his power was the hexagonal Core crystal on his forehead, surrounded by glowing rock.

"Who invokes the power of Dragunov," The Blade, now named Dragunov asked with fire in his eyes.

"...Hey there, hot stuff," Yang purred in mild delirium, earning blanched looks from her team, and the two Beacon teacher's who were overseeing this.

"MISS XIAO LONG!" Glynda scolded harsher than she probably meant.

This moment earned an amused laugh out of Dahlia, while Yang had the decency to look sheepish at her blunder.

"Xiao Long," Dragunov questioned as he heard Glynda clearly. "...Cute," the Blade said sarcastically. "So what do you hope to accomplish with my power," Dragunov asked fixing a gaze into Yang that made the girl blush ever so slightly with it's intensity.

"...I just wanted an awesome new power," the blonde said without thinking.

Judging by the look on Dragunov's face... that was a wrong thing to say. "Really... you want to awaken MY great power just to look 'awesome'," the Blade said with a highly offended look, "I demand a new Driver!"

* * *

 ***SPOILER ALERT FOR XENOBLADE 2 Chapter 4. If you don't want them, please skip to the next horizontal line***

Meanwhile, in the world of Alrest. A beautiful woman in blue dress was sitting in the canteen of a Nopon trade ship known as Argentum. This woman is Brighid, hailed as one of the most powerful fire Blades in Alrest. She was reading a book with a keen eye. This book is her diary, in which she had recorded many of her past lives. Even those of 500 years ago. Speaking of which, she was eyeing one entry about a certain Blade that fought alongside her at that time.

"Hey, Brighid," called a red headed young woman, Pyra. The legendary Blade known as the Aegis, evidenced by her core crystal that was green instead of blue like all the other Blades. "Is that your diary you're reading?" The red headed Blade had seen the diary once, but never red it. At least not without Brighid's permission.

"Yes it is, Pyra," Brighid said, while staring at the page she was on in the book, "...Could you.. call Mythra out?"

Pyra was surprised by that request, but instead of answering, Pyra glowed for a moment, before being replaced by a blonde woman. This is Mythra, the original Aegis. "What is it," Mythra asked, wanting to get this thing over with as fast as possible.

Brighid seemed hesitant. "There is a... confusing entry in my diary," the fire Blade finally said, earning a questioning look from Mythra.

"Confusing how," the blonde Aegis asked as she glanced at the diary that seemed to come with a hand drawn picture of something that made her feel... annoyed for some reason.

"...It's just... well... see for yourself," Brighid said awkwardly as she showed the entry to Mythra.

With a confused look Mythra started reading in a quiet voice, "I can't stand that muscle headed idiot! We know he's powerful, we know what he and his Driver have done together. Why must he be such a... such a... buffoon!?" Mythra gave a questioning look at Brighid who was blushing a storm.

"Can you please not read aloud, it's embarrassing enough for me to essentially have ranted into my diary," Brighid said in embarrassment.

Thankfully, Mythra had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry. So... what was the problem here. It just sounds like you had to deal with an idiotic Blade," the blonde Blade then asked.

Brighid reached for her diary and turned several pages. "Start reading from the second page, and please keep it in your head this time," the fire Blade said.

"Alright then," Mythra said with an eye roll. To summarize, Brighid barely lost a sparring match against this Blade called Dragunov. Someone who saw the fight was retelling the battle, with some... comments about Brighid that ranged from sexist to downright misogynistic. But the interesting part was, that when Brighid went to give the perpetrator a "piece of her mind", Dragunov had beaten her to it. Apparently by disrespecting Brighid, they were disrespecting the effort Dragunov had put into defeating her. From there... call Mythra crazy, but it sounds like Brighid had a bit of a... love-hate realtionship with the Blade. "So... what am I looking for," Mythra asked not understanding the point. After all, she doesn't remember everything that happened 500 years ago. Though the name "Dragunov" does feel like she should feel... disgusted? No that's not the word... annoyed? No, that's not right either... confused annoyance with just a hint of respect? Close enough.

The jewel of Mor Ardain let out a sigh. "I can't picture his personality at all," Brighid complained, "No matter how many times I read my entries about him, I just... can't seem to fully grasp what I thought of him at the time."

Mythra had an evil smile at that, "Oh... I think I remember now. You were always fawning over him, wishing he would just whisk you away. You were always so... h-hot for him." It was petty and childish sure, but Mythra could not resist this. Even if she failed to keep up the act until the end.

"That doesn't sound like me," Birghid said in suspicion, "Besides, are we still talking about me, or is that how you feel towards Rex."

"WHAT!?" Mythra's screech drew attention of few of the other patrons in the canteen for a moment. "D- don't be stupid! How could I feel like that about that idiot," the blonde Blade said frantically, blushing a storm as she did.

"Feel like what about what idiot?" asked a very evil voice.

Mythra and Brighid turned towards the voice to see a very evil looking Gormotti named Nia. Worse yet, The rest of the gang was with her now. Tora, the nopon inventor who had the genious to make his artificial Blade, Poppi. Mórag, the special inquisitor of Mor Ardain, and Brighid's Driver. Nia's Blade, Dromarch, a white tiger wearing an armor. Finally, Rex, a young salvager, and Pyra's and Mythra's Driver.

Mythra stared at the gang with her mouth agape. And then she was replaced by Pyra in a burst of flaming light. "Mythra! That's not fair," shouted a very distressed Pyra at basically being thrown under an armu stampede.

"Sooo. What was Mythra talking about," Nia asked with a smirk, enjoying this a lot more than was probably appropriate.

"My lady, I think we should-" "Shut up, Dromarch," Nia interrupted her Blade, causing the poor tiger to look down in a chastised manner.

"Was Mythra talking about her feelings for Rex-Rex," Tora asked sounding impressed.

"Oh. Is Mythra in love with Rex, Masterpon," asked the mechanical child that was Poppi.

"NO! I-It's not like that," Pyra stammered, blushing a storm herself.

"Pyra, what's going on," Rex asked in worry, and just a little bit of blush himself.

As Pyra was trying to articulate an explanation, Mórag had moved to her Blade. "Brighid, what did you do?" the woman wasn't even concerned, just curious.

"I tried to ask Mythra about Dragunov," Brighid said honestly, but with a slightly smug smile, "She dared to say I was...head over heels for him." The blue haired lady shuddered at the last part. Brighid was unable to see herself being like that for anyone. Least of all to someone who sounded like a strength obsessed brute. One with few good points, but a brute none the less.

This earned a raised eye brow from Mórag,"The Blade that killed Drivers he deemed unworthy of his power? The one that according to your diary was known as, the Fire Storm of Torna?"

"The very same," Brighid said, remembering the entries about the Blade being only awakened by experienced Drivers because of this. "If I understand correctly, it seemed that he almost killed his Driver, Thauron, that awakened him 500 years ago. He probably would've been killed if Dragunov didn't suddenly accept him." Or at least, that's what Brighid's diary says.

"Does your diary say why Dragunov accepted him," Mórag asked, even as she was ignoring the background noise that she has come to call her comrades teasing each other. If Dragunov truly saw his Driver as unworthy, then what changed his mind.

"Unfortunately, no," Brighid said with a sigh. "I wish I could meet him, if only to understand what I really thought of him in the past," the Blade said with a sigh.

Mórag gave her Blade a sympathetic look. According to the diary, Thauron died in the final days of the Aegis War and Dragunov's Core was lost. That was another reason why Mórag was worried about the Aegis' power. Dragunov was said to posess the power to reduce a city into ashes at his peak, but that was still nothing compared to the power of the Aegis that destroyed three nations.

* * *

Back in Remnant, Dragunov had raised his enormous fist to strike at Yang.

"Healing Circle!" and Yang felt her aura being restored, right before taking the hit. She was still sent against the arena wall with a loud crash, but at least her aura managed to take the brunt of it.

To the Blade's disappointment, he was still here, which meant that the girly was still alive. "Tch! Annoying pest," Dragunov said, stomping towards Yang to finish her, only to feel something stopping him."Wh-What is this!?" the Blade felt like some invisible force was holding his body.

"Blade or not, I won't let you harm my students," Glynda declared with a heated glare, as Ozpin dashed past her and struck Dragunov upside the head with his cane in an attempt to knock him out.

"...Was that supposed to hurt," the partially stony Blade asked in annoyance, much to Ozpin's shock. Anyone else would at least be reeling, aura or not.

Then, to everyone's further shock, Dragunov began to resist Glynda's telekinetic hold on him. Even as the professor in question did everything in her power to stop the rampaging Blade, it looked like he would break free eventually with brute strength alone.

"TAKE THIS YOU ASSHOLE!" That shout was followed by a semblance enhanced Yang who returned Dragunov's punch with some interest into his face. Now it was the stony Blade who was flung across the floor. Yang pumped her fist in victory, "One punch! That's how it's done."

"What is done and how," Dragunov asked as he got back up, looking more pissed than anything else. "I admit, you hit harder than I thought. But if you think I go down that easily then you're dumber than you look," the Blade said with a savage grin.

During this, Ruby and Blake had drawn out their Blade weapons, and Ozpin had told the medics to escape and alert any of Beacon's combat capable staff to help.

"Now," Dragunov said as he grabbed a piece of masonry off the floor by digging his fingers into it, "Feel my power!" And then he threw the piece of floor towards Yang who moved to the side to avoid it.

"Team RWBY! Charge!" Ruby's shout was followed by the little red reaper lifting Roze's scythe to strike as she dashed.

"Out of my way, shrimp," Dragunov said as he prepared to back hand Ruby when she got close enough. Except, Ruby switched to shooting him just out of his range. "Ohh, sneaky one aren't you," Dragunov mock complimented, before he felt something on his back. Blake had snuck behind Dargunov and gave him a taste of Nox's Dual Scythes. "You little...!" Dragunov grabbed Blake's head, only it was a clone created by her semblance he caught. Evidenced, by how it vanished.

"You're mine," Weiss declared as she used her semblance in conjunction with her rapier. Dahlia even used her icecraft to help. Dragunov barely had enough time to turn towards the shout before he was trapped in a huge ice block.

"Nice one, ice queen," Yang cheered with a fist pump. This time she was sure they had defeated the Blade.

"Judging by his stony appearance, I'd say he's an earth Blade," Dahlia said with a smile, "You don't break out of that with strength alone." Weiss and Dahlia had discovered that using the ice Blade's icecrafting in conjunction with Weiss' dust usage can create a very sturdy ice. Even Nora had a problem breaking it with her hammer and semblance.

"Don't let your guard down students," Ozpin shouted, causing the students to stare at the now steaming prison. Before the said prison exploded, revealing a thoroughly pissed off Dragunov. However, something was different, the hair cracks around his stony body were glowing orange. Even his golden eyes were glowing with fury.

"How... dare you," Dragunov growled at the ice Blade and Driver. "I guess I shouldn't play around after all," the male Blade said as he lifted both arms. And in a flash of light he had a pair of metallic gauntlets in his arms. Interestingly enough, three spikes with glowing blue tips extend from the wrists over the back of his hands, while a fourth one came over the side of his fist. The spikes were shaped like... dragon claws that were grasping his stony fists. "When I'm done with all of you, your charred broken bones will litter the floor," Dragunov declared as he gave a few test punches.

To his worry, Ozpin saw that there was a pattern with the glowing hair cracks. The orange glowing cracks made the stone look like scales. Like on a dragon.

"His element...," Roze said as he voiced their miscalculation, "It's not earth, it's fire!"

As if to prove Roze's point, Dragunov grinned with flames leaking through his teeth. "Now, you will burn." Was the last warning from the draconic Blade before charging at team RWBY.

"Scatter!" Ruby shouted as the team started running around the arena with Dragunov not being able to decide who to target first.

In the end, the decision was made, when the raging fire Blade felt the debris being flung at him with Glynda's semblance. "Why you little bitch," Dragunov growled as he charged at the Goodwitch.

Only to be tripped by Ozpin's cane, followed by Weiss using a glyph to launch the bitball on the downed Blade.

"You will pay for-GRAUGH!" Dragunov's swear of vengeance, and attempt to get up was interrupted by Blake slicing at the backs of his leg joints. Which was soon finished with a shot to the head from Ruby. Unfortunately, any wounds they inflicted on Dragunov only healed in moments.

"Why are his wounds healing," Weiss shouted never having heard of someone without an aura regenerating.

Dahlia bit her lip, "It's because he's a Blade. No matter how or where we strike him, his wounds will keep healing."

"It's the same for the three of us," Roze added in as he used Thorny Bloom, to increase Ruby's attack speed. With Ruby giving a few quick strikes on the draconic Blade before getting away from his fist.

"So you're saying... we can't beat him," Yang asked in disbelief, and crushing guilt. She felt like it was her fault that this monstrosity was trying to kill everyone.

However, Ozpin felt much more guilty. He considered this situation with Nox, but now it seems like it was all for naught, since Blades can't be killed. " _It looks like I keep making mistakes no matter what._ "

"Damn it," Glynda said as she fired more debris at the rampaging Blade, "Why are you even trying to kill your own Driver!?

"Why," Dragunov asked as if Glynda said the dumbest thing in the world. "Because she's not worthy of my power," the draconic Blade said as one of his knuckle claw's talons lit on fire.

Roze's white eyes widened at the sight of this action "That's a-" "Blazing Talon!" Dragunov roared as he launched himself at the combat professor with his flaming weapon.

Glynda replied by using the dust within her cape to create a barrier. Sadly, it couldn't withstand the flaming punch which exploded upon impact, slamming Glynda in the wall.

Everyone had a shocked look at the professor, who's aura was already flickering from the use of her semblance and taking that hit.

"He used a Special art without a Driver," Dahlia said in horror. How powerful is he?

"Nox, doesn't he have any kind of weakness," Blake asked in fear.

"The only real weakness of a fire Blade is water. But we do not have a water Blade." Sadly Nox's text told the truth. They have wind, ice and darkness, but not water. Then again, even if they had a water Blade, the dark Blade was very sure that Dragunov can't be stopped by a typical water Blade.

"We need to use a Blade combo," Roze said earning Ruby's attention, even as the girl was shooting at Dragunov.

"That could work," Dahlia said, as Weiss used another Healing Circle for everyone, especially Glynda and Yang.

"But we haven't had time to practice them other than the theory," Weiss protested. Though they now have three Blades, which is enough to form a combo, they don't have the ideal combination.

"HIIIYYAAAAHHH!" Yang roared as she dashed at Dragunov and gave him a good punch in the face.

Only, the draconic Blade turned his head back to Yang, easily overpowering the fist that was still connected to his cheek. "You are weak and worthless, although your punch is at least... halfway decent," Dragunov said, before hitting Yang with a rapid combo of punches and kicks.

"YANG!" Blake cried out as her partner was flung by a well placed kick into the stomach.

Ruby however, got a plan in her head from that last strike. "Don't worry Blake," Ruby said as she saw Yang getting up, "With each hit she grows stronger, remember."

Blake did remember that, but it doesn't make Yang invincible. Still, thanks to Weiss, Yang was given another aura restoration treatment.

"Still getting up," Dragunov said in a bored tone as he idly blocked an attack from Ozpin who was furious on the inside, "Why do you fight?" That question was followed by a tail swipe at Ozpin, which forced the headmaster to jump back.

"Why?" Yang's red eyes were like molten lava with the fury burning behind them, "You attacked my friends!" With that, Yang was trying to punch at Dragunov who was blocking every punch Yang threw at him, though with slightly more effort.

"They got in my way. It's your fault for being worthless," Dragunov countered, as he kicked Yang in the stomach, before grabbing her hair and slamming her face on the floor. Right before he could repeat the action he got pushed back by rose-exploding shots from Roze's Special lvl 1 Petal Blast. Followed by the combined Scythes striking at him like a shuriken, Nox's Special lvl 2 Swirling Shadow. Finished with Dahlia rising on and icy pedestal while charging her bitball, before firing icicles every which way, but only hitting Dragunov, Dahlia's Special lvl 3 Frost Queen.

The last one pushed Dragunov back. He may be unkillable as a Blade, but he's not immune to fatigue, especially as some of the ice turned into water against his body. Sadly this isn't enough to weaken Dragunov significantly. "I... Will... Crush... You," Dragunov growled as he was pushed back. Sadly what the three blades hit him with was not a true Blade combo, just their Specials sprung together.

But since, Dahlia's Frost Queen also heals allies, Yang was able to get up, although her nose was broken since her aura could only barely stop her face from being caved. Then she saw something terrible. Dragunov had a few strands of Yangs hair in his hand from grabbing her earlier.

"YOU MONSTER!" Was the shout that snapped the draconic Blade to Yang's direction again. Only to get a semblance and fury fueled fist into his face.

" _Where is this strength coming from,_ " Dragunov thought as he was slowly being pushed back by Yang's enhanced punch. Until he was flung into the wall so hard that he was actually buried into it.

Yang panted at the sight of the Blade buried into the wall as she finally allowed the unconciousness to take her. Even though Weiss can heal and restore aura with Dahlia's power it doesn't help with fatigue. Both from resonating with Dragunov, and this fight. Not to mention some of the strikes hurt a lot, despite her aura. "I'm... sorry guys _,_ " Yang said weakly as she was losing conciousness. She couldn't believe she had somehow managed to put everyone in danger, especially Ruby... again. " _I'm a failure of a sister._ " Was the last thought before the blonde brawler lost conciousness.

"Yang," Ruby cried out, running to her sister's side. Roze still had his eyes on the motionless Blade. "Yang, wake up," Ruby told her sister whlie shaking her.

Blake quickly got to Yang to check her pulse. "...She's alive, just unconcious," Blake said with relief. "But we have to stop the bleeding," the cat faunus added as she looked at Yang's broken nose that had blood coming out of it.

"A Blade that tries to kill it's Driver. I never thought such a possibility even existed." Nox showed everyone present on his scroll.

At that moment, Oobleck entered the arena with Adenine. "Ozpin, where's the rampaging Blade," the eccentric professor asked with an unusually grave tone.

"Stuck on that wall," Ozpin replied while pointing at the said Blade. Then the headmaster turned towards the three Blades. "Is there really no way of stopping him. Other than the death of miss Xiao Long," Ozpin then asked in a hard tone, earning a scared look from Ruby.

"H-headmaster, y-you can't mean," Ruby stammered with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Of course not," Ozpin said quickly, "Killing one of my students is never an option."

"Maybe we should seal him away somehow before he moves again," Glynda suggested, glaring at the behemoth that dared to attack them.

*CRACK* Glynda really shouldn't have said the last part. *CRASH* Dragunov had managed to pull himself free from the wall with a grim look and a beastial growl.

"Students, get ready," Ozpin said, as everyone prepared to fight this monster that proved itself more dangerous than any Grimm. But Ozpin was certain of one thing, none of them can fight forever against an opponent that recovers from anything they throw at it. Their only hope is to tire him out.

* * *

 **AN: Surprise! Looks like Dragunov doesn't accept Yang as his Driver, and I ended the chapter on a cliffhanger. I'm so evil, Muahhahahaaa!**

 **Will Dragunov accept Yang, or will he escape and go rogue? Find out next time.**

 **As for the Xenoblade 2 crew... Please tell me if I did them any justice. I'd like to know if I insulted them, by writing their characters poorly.**


	2. Chapter 2

Burning Resolve and Memories

 **AN: Phew. I'm on fire right now... I must've really looked forward to writing more about Yang and Dragunov.**

 **Also, I fear I must give you a trigger warning for sexism that borderlines misogyny. I say that due to my ignorance on the difference between the two, because as far as I'm concerned, "sexist" and "misogynist" are both just synonyms for the word "idiot".**

* * *

In the Beacon infirmary, Yang was stirring after what could've been hours after she lost consiousness. Lilac eyes opened, taking in her surroundings. "Why am I in the infirmary," Yang wondered before she felt throbbing pain in her nose. "What the heck," Yang complained as she brought a hand to her nose, feeling that there was something covering it. And then she felt some kind of bandage on it.

"Oh, miss Xiao Long. You're awake," said the head nurse Gray.

Yang glanced at the nurse in confusion. "What happened," Yang asked as she tried to think back on why she would be in the bed. And then it hit her, the Blade that tried to kill her, "Where's Dragunov!?"

"Who," nurse Gray asked in confusion.

"Where's my team," Yang asked in distress, fearing for the worst as the other beds in the infirmary were empty.

"Your team is waiting for a call to inform of any change in your condition," Gray explained calmly.

"What about Dragunov," Yang asked again, wanting to know what happened to the bastard.

"I don't know who that is," Gray responded as she quickly made the call to the rest of team RWBY.

As Gray made the call, Yang started questioning if what just happened was a dream. No. If it was a dream, then why is her nose wrapped up. She remembered that monster smashing her face on the floor. " _What's going on,_ " Yang thought, still fearing that the monster might've done something to her team especially Ruby. And then the guilt set in again, " _I promised myself that I would never put Ruby in danger like that again. Where did it all go wrong?_ " Yang let out a few tears despite her best efforts to prevent it.

But she had to stop as she suddenly felt a red homing missile glomping her. "Yang! I'msohappyyou'reokayIwassoworriedIdidn'tknowif-" Ruby's rant was interrupted by Yang giving her sister a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry, Ruby. I'm so sorry," Yang sobbed as she held onto Ruby like she was afraid that the little red reaper would disappear if she let go.

"...Yang... can't... breathe," Ruby wheezed out, which prompted Yang to loosen her grip. Loosen, but not let go.

"How cute," said a voice that rang alarm bells in Yang's head.

" _No! No, no, no, no,_ " Yang hyperventilated in her head as she looked beyond Ruby to see who else had arrived. Sure enough, it was Dragunov. Standing in front of the doorway he had to wiggle through because of his size. Actually, he had to bend over a little even now because his horns still don't fit in this room. Yang didn't think. She just jumped out of the bed and tried to punch Dragunov in the face. Unfortunately, the draconic Blade caught Yang's fist without any effort this time.

"Do you honestly believe you can harm me in that condition," Dragunov asked while staring down at Yang with an unimpressed look.

"Yang, wait! He's not an enemy anymore," Ruby cried out as she tried to defuse the situation.

"That's not for you to decide, pipsqueak," Dragunov said with a glare at Ruby, causing the younger girl to flinch.

"Watch your tone, beast," Said Roze from the doorway with what sounded like his Blade weapon being cocked. "I still don't trust you. So give me one excuse to shoot you," the rose themed Blade threatened.

Dragunov's tail swished as he smiled without turning to the wind Blade, "I told you, I will give the girlie a chance to make me eat my words."

During this exchange, Yang looked between Ruby and Dragunov in confusion, "What the heck's going on!?"

"Umm... You see... the thing is," Ruby stammered, not sure how to break this.

"I'm giving you a chance to prove yourself worthy of my might," Dragunov answered for Ruby. "If you don't impress me... Well I will continue from where I left off, until you're dead and I get to wait for a more worthy Driver," the draconic Blade said with a savage grin before letting go of Yang's fist. "And so far... I think that last punch was just a fluke," the fire Blade said mockingly, referring to the final attack Yang managed to get in before losing conciousness.

This made Yang see red for more than one reason. "Oh I'll show you fluke, you horny bastard," the blonde bombshell threatened, just as her body started aching now that the burst of adrenaline had passed. Which eventually caused her body to tremble as it tried to support her weight.

"Yang," Ruby called out as she dashed to support her sister. "Your aura is working overtime on trying to restore you. Please don't push yourself," Ruby pleaded with her best puppy dog eyes. Even as Dragunov started laughing like a maniac.

"Horny!? That's not even an insult to me," Dragunov said through his laughter, holding his stomach all the while. But then, just as suddenly as the enormous fire Blade started laughing, he stopped. "And for your information, my thoughts are ruled by this," Dragunov said, while tapping his head. "Not this." And then pointing at his crotch, causing Yang's eyes to widen at the vulgar declaration this guy made in front of Ruby, "So if you think, those things are enough to sway me, then you're just a worthless piece of glass." Those words were emphasized by a flick at Yang's breasts.

"Hey!" Yang was righteously pissed at her personal space being breached by this sexist. Unfortunately, she was ignored as Dragunov turned to leave the room to who knows where. Roze moving aside as the fire Blade tried to get past the doorway.

"RRRGGHHH! THAT'S IT!" Dragunov roared, having enough of struggling through passageways that were designed for pipsqueaks. So he smashed his way out of the infirmary instead of carefully wiggling his way out.

"HEY!" nurse Gray shouted in outrage at the doorway being smashed. "Who does he think he is," Gray complained at the sight of her infirmary being destroyed, "Now I have to call Glynda to fix this."

All the while Yang was fuming at not only having her strength insulted, but also her body. "You just wait until I get better," the extremely offended blonde grumbled.

This level of fury scared Ruby. Her sister only has this much anger, when her hair was damaged. "Umm... When will Yang's nose heal," Ruby decided to ask Gray.

The nurse paused in a call she was about to make to answer," With the rate her aura is recharging, I'd say she'll be fine by next morning at latest. As for her exhaustion, all she needs to do is rest." With that out of the way, Gray went on to call Glynda.

"Soo. Yang, do you want to get to our dorm," Ruby asked carefully.

"..Yeah," Yang said, trying to calm down from what that bastard said, "I'll show him who's glass." The blonde bomb-shell wasn't sure why Dragunov called her glass, but she was pretty sure it was some kind of derogatory term. But for now, "Soo... what happened while I was out?"

"It's... kind of a long story," Ruby replied as she started helping Yang to their dorm. It probably would've been easier to stay in the infirmary, but Yang never liked hospitals.

"We've got a long way to our dorm," Yang replied as they passed Roze who instantly fell in line to follow.

As Yang was being carted off to team RWBY's room, Dragunov was once again walking around this so called combat school. " _Combat school my tail. This place is a kindegarden of ignorant brats pretending to be fighters,_ " Dragunov thought as he saw a group of students joking about something. But the girl that was supposed to be his Driver was the one he was disappointed in the most. The first thing he sees after waking up, was that blondie on her knees. Then she dares to try and seduce him, like she was some kind of animal in heat. And then... she dared to say that she had no reason to gain power. That was the ultimate insult for the draconic Blade.

Although... when he punched her and she survived, Dragunov thought he must've held back without realizing it. But no matter how much he harmed her, no matter what he said, she still got back up and even gave one punch that rivaled his own strength. That was when he wondered if there was more to the girl than the poor first impression he was given. " _So far, I still think she's just glass. Waiting to be smashed._ " Dragunov laughed at his mental joke, causing a few heads to turn to him. Paying them no mind, Dragunov kept walking the hallways... and then his nose twitched. " _There he is again,_ " Dragunov thought as he smelled the dark Blade that had been watching him for some time now. Unfortunately, the guy was good, meaning that the dragon could only tell that the Blade called Nox was nearby, but not the exact location.

" _Hmph, not my problem,_ " Dragunov thought as he instead focused on the talk he had with this place's headmaster. Supposedly the awakening drains these people of what they call 'aura', which explains how the girl and non-Drivers were able to withstand his attacks, but apparently rapid aura exhaustion also tires the bod. Meaning that the girl wasn't on her knees because she was that horny. But then he also remembered the little bits he heard in the fight, the girl basically took all the damage he caused and used it against him, " _Interesting power, but useless if the opponent manages to break every bone in her body._ " Still... the girl posesses... decent amount of strength on her own, but she clearly doesn't know how to use it properly. Evidenced by her strategy of barging in hoping that she can just overpower her enemy. " _Then again, so do I... Except, I only use as much as power as I need. Otherwise I might kill someone or something that doesn't need to die._ " As Dragunov finished that thought, he heard a chirp right next to his head. He turned his head to see that on one of the necks of his sleeping stone dragon heads was a tiny bird, staring at the Blade in curiosity. Dragunov had unknowingly made his way outside and taken a seat near a garden where this cute flying thing was looking for a perch.

"Hey there," Dragunov greeted playfully at the little bird that jumped off the perch to his shoulder, inspecting this strange creature. Right before nuzzling it's head against the comfy warmth that was Dragunov's cheek. The draconic Blade responded by lightly stroking the little one with the underside of his finger that had skin instead of stone. "Am I that comfortable to you," Dragunov asked the little bird that seemed to love the treatment. The birdie chirped happily, before deciding to fly off. "Guess not," the dragon joked as his tail swished playfully... unfortunately, turning over some of the ground in the process.

But that didn't matter, the only thing Dragunov cared about was if that girl can manage to prove him wrong in his current assessment of her. " _Are you glass, or are you a gem,_ " Dragunov thought as he took a comfortable position so he could nap. But he had one last thought that made him worry just a little. " _If she really was in a weakened state after awakening me, then I might have to apologize._ " Dragunov can be harsh in his judgment, but he's also man enough to admit being wrong. Sadly he doesn't like doing so very much.

* * *

 ***SPOILER ALERT FOR XENOBLADE 2 Up to Chapter 7. Please proceed to the next line if you don't want that***

In Alrest, a silver haired man had walked into the command bridge of a ship to witness an interesting sight. A blonde man was holding what looked like a ring with larger than usual diamond on it. Sighing like his heart was broken, which it probably was considering the rest of the people here.

"...What happened here," the silver haired man asked as he looked at the other people on the bridge. A woman with long black hair who looked like she was in a very bad mood. And a black haired young man, who wore glasses, looked highly amused at whatever happened.

"Mikhail tried to propose to Patroka," the black haired bespectacled young man said, suppressing a snicker as he did.

The blonde man, apparently named Mikhail looked annoyed at the young man, "No! I simply tried to give her a fitting gift."

"You can shove it up your ass, idiot," The woman who was probably Patroka said with more venom than usual. Which is saying a lot when it comes to Mikhail and his attempts to woo her. "I don't like something so girly," Patroka said, as she focused on what she was doing on one of the consoles of the ship.

"...Can you blame a guy for trying," Mikhail said in disappointment at yet another one of his wooing attempts failing.

"Patroka," Jin said, earning the woman's attention, "...Diamond is one of the hardest natural substances in the world. I believe Mikhail meant that the diamond fits you, because of it's beauty and strength that he sees in you."

That explanation made everyone stare at Jin like he grew a second head. None of them had heard him talk unless he had something important to say, much less in such a poetic manner.

"...That's... very poetic," the black haired young man said as he glanced at Mikhail,"...I might have to admit, Mikhail. You were surprisingly thoughtful this time."

"Akhos, don't encourage him," Patroka shouted to the young man named Akhos. Despite the woman blushing profusely at Jin's words. Though it was far more likely that it was the fact that the words came out of Jin specifically, that caused her face to imitate a tomato.

"Y-yeah, I'm awesome like that," Mikhail said with faux confidence.

"...I take it back, you're still an idiot," Akhos said, catching onto Mikhail not having thought something that deep.

"Is everything alright in here otherwise," Jin asked, returning to the real reason he was here.

"Yes, nothing to report," Akhos said while fixing his glasses. "Systems are still running at optimal capacity."

"Though, we might have to restock on ammo because of that Ardainian patrol we ran into," Patroka continued, having done an inventory of their ammo.

"I see," Jin said simply," Then I suppose we must return to our base for the moment."

As Jin left, Mikhail looked after their retreating leader. Still wondering where he realized to compare Patroka's beauty and strength to a diamond. What none of them realize, is that the words Jin used, was just something an old friend of his would've said if he were here.

As Jin walked through the halls of the ship, his thoughts returned to the said friend who's words he had borrowed. " _I wonder if Dragunov would agree with what I have decided,_ " Jin couldn't help thinking. As some of the strongest Blades of Torna, Jin and Dragunov were bound to meet each other in the Aegis War. However, while Jin could honestly say that they got along with each other almost as well as their Drivers did with each other, there was one aspect of that muscle head's personality he couldn't stand anymore than Lora, or even Thauron could. But now... he almost misses it... Almost. " _I must be losing my mind if I start missing that verbal torture he dared to call humor,_ " Jin thought with a smile he thought he wasn't capable of anymore. The smile which quickly faded as he remembered Lora's face when she heard of Thauron's death by Malos' hand. " _...I hated Malos so much at the time for making Lora cry,_ " Jin thought sadly, but now... he was working with the very man that killed someone Lora cared about. So ironic, but sadly it doesn't matter anymore to Jin.

" _Although... I wonder, what did Malos do to Dragunov's Core,_ " the silver haired Blade then thought, entertaining the thought of asking Malos about it. If only to know what happened to the Blade he once called a friend and ally.

"A gold for your thoughts?" Speak of the black haired devil of a man who had a knowing smile.

"...It's nothing," Jin said simply, looking away from Malos.

"If you say so," Malos shrugged as he moved on.

"...Malos," Jin said, earning the man's attention.

"What is it," Malos asked, waiting on what Jin wanted to say.

"...What happened to Dragunov," the silver haired Blade asked from the person he now calls partner.

"Dragunov?" Malos looked thoughtful as he tried to place a face on the name,"... Doesn't ring a bell. Was he a Driver or a Blade?"

"...A fire Blade with a body mostly covered in stone... You killed his Driver," Jin clarified without emotion.

That made Malos think harder. "...Oh yeah! I remember, that guy thought his power was greater than mine," Malos chuckled as he remembered how he stripped that delusion out of the draconic Blade. "Although, he was certainly strong. Stronger than any normal Blade," Malos said with a far away look.

"...What did you do with his Core Crystal," Jin asked seeing as Malos didn't answer his question yet.

"Oh, right," Malos said with a sheepish look,"I was planning to destroy his Core Crystal. But right before I could do that, some kind of hole opened up right next to the Crystal, sucking it in."

"...A hole," Jin asked skeptically, "Like on the ground?"

"No, in the air. I thought some special Blade did something to snatch the Crystal away at the time," Malos explained, before having a more serious look, "But over the years I have witnessed similar incidents happening every few decades. Sucking in anything within the area as it did such as Core Crystals that happened to be lying around. Although sometimes I saw small animals or even plants being sucked in."

"...Do you have any idea what caused it," Jin asked, sounding more curious than probably ever.

Malos shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. But as long as whatever it is isn't interfering with our operations then I don't care." With that, Malos moved away, leaving Jin to his thoughts.

* * *

Back in Beacon, it was night-time now, and students had gone to bed. Well one was still up in gymnasium. Yang was unable to sleep, her thoughts haunted by her failure at becoming a Driver. Which is also why she was beating the stuffing out of a punching bag, pretending that it was Dragunov's smug face. Unfortunately, no matter how much she punched she just got angrier and angrier. "RRRAAAAGGHHHH!" With that mighty roar, Yang punched the sack and it was flung off of it's straps, spreading it's stuffing around as it did. "...No, this isn't enough," Yang panted, furious at the sight of the bag like it had wronged her. Forgoing her usual attire, she wore a black tank top with orange work out pants without shoes. She also had her hair in a high pony tail to keep it out of her way.

"That was a good punch," said a voice that made Yang snap in the direction of the intruder. Sure enough, it was Dragunov who was sitting on one of the benches comfortably, despite the thing obviously straining to carry his weight. "But a bag doesn't hit back," the draconic Blade said smugly.

"Shut up," Yang said, walking away.

However, Dragunov had other ideas, "Go ahead and run... After all, the only thing good about you are those bags of fat hanging from your chest."

That made Yang stop mid-stride. "What did you say," Yang asked in a threatening tone. Any person who knew Yang would cover before that tone.

However, Dragunov didn't know Yang nor did he feel like this girl was a threat anyway. "You heard me! I want a strong Driver to unlock my power," the draconic Blade said as he stood up smugly, which morphed into a frown, "Sadly, I'm stuck with someone who looks like she should be someone's trophy instead of pretending to be a fighter."

Yang's eye twitched as the bastard hit a nerve, "...What's that supposed to mean?" This wasn't the first time someone had said something like that. Even some of the more idiotic guys at signal said things like that. Even after she proved herself time and time again.

"Simple, your place is in the kitchen and bedroom, because that's the only use you will ever have," the male said as if he stated a fact, "Or is that so hard to grasp for a brainless bimbo? Seeing as you probably traded your brains for those funbags."

" _That does it!_ " Yang screamed in her head before lunging at the smug bastard. Unfortunately, Dragunov saw the attack coming from a mile away as he dodged the first punch, before kneeing Yang in the stomach and slamming her down with both fists. Then, as Yang tried to get back up, Dragunov stepped on her back, before bending over to twist one of her arms painfully. Earning a scream out of her.

"Now do you see what I mean," Dragunov said as he added more weight to his leg, "This is where you belong... under my foot."

"...Screw you," Yang said through the pain her back and arm were taking.

"Why can't you just accept the natural order of things," Dragunov said like a parent scolding a child.

"Who the hell decides that," Yang said, as the pain Dragunov was causing to her somewhat recovered aura was slowly turning into power. "No one tells me what I can and can't be except me!" Even in the position she was in, Yang refused to give in to this bastard.

"...Why won't you give up," Dragunov asked, as he twisted Yang's arm more. Causing the girl to wince more.

"...Because... I refuse to be looked down on anyone! Especially by someone who is so desperate to feel superior, that they spout bullshit just to stroke their own EGO!" With that declaration, Yang managed to yank her arm with a strength that suprised Dragunov, before using both arms to force herself up, causing the draconic Blade to lose his balance. The strength that Yang managed to accumulate from the damage the asshole caused was enough to overpower the Blade. That same strength was then used to deliver one mighty punch into the one place she thought would hurt him the most, his Core Crystal.

Unfortunately for Yang, Dragunov realized what the blonde attempted and dropped himself to the ground. Which made Yang's punch sail past him, inches away from the forehead. Then Dragunov sprung himself back up using his tail to uppercut the now open blonde. However, he didn't stop there as he pummeled Yang with a series of punches that ended with a well placed round house kick into her side. With that, Yang was flung into the wall before slumping to the ground. Her aura flickering, before she lost conciousness.

After being sure that Yang wouldn't move anymore, Dragunov panted as he brought his hand towards the hexagonal Crystal on his forehead. " _That was a close one_ ," Dragunov thought as he looked at the motionless blonde, "I didn't think she would even a stunt like that." Even though it would take a lot more than that to destroy his Core, that didn't mean he wanted to take chances, seeing as he actually felt threatened for an instant. But that aside, Dragunov felt like grinning as he walked towards the helpless blonde, and no one was here to watch him this time. Even Nox was sleeping when he was certain that Dragunov was asleep too. To be fair, the dragon did sleep, but then he woke up and decided to take a walk. It was pure coincidence that he ended up at the gym to witness Yang whaling on a punching bag. " _I could easily crush her skull right now_ ," Dragunov thought as he grabbed Yang's head, "...But I'm a man of my word." With that, Dragunov instead grabbed the black tank top and hoisted the unconcious blonde over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "No broken bones, the arm isn't dislocated, and not even bruises from my last attack- For now anyway," Dragunov listed as he groped Yang's body to find any serious damage he might've caused as he carried her off to her dorm, "This aura stuff is amazing, for her to take attacks from me and survive.". "She's either the ultimate revenge striker, or the ultimate masochist," Dragunov couldn't help joking, but he barely even chuckled, seeing as this incident made it to the list of things he would have to apologize if he accepts her. "Maybe you are a jewel... One in the making anyway," Dragunov muttered to himself as he patted Yang's butt as a reward, seeing as her head wasn't accessible right now. Because for now, Yang had exceeded the dragon's expectations.

* * *

 **AN: I know I risk hate with this kind of content, but this all has a purpose. I will let you all figure out what that is until the next chapter. Though hopefully I got my point across on what Dragunov tried to accomplish by practically abusing Yang. I even spent some extra time to make sure I didn't accidentally make light of the situation. Though it doesn't matter really, because the truth is, I can never truly understand a situation like this. And I hope I never will. I also hope that none of my readers haven't or never will. If there by some chance happens to be someone who does, then I'm sorry.**

 **Anyway, with the heavy stuff out of the way, certain people have said that they need pictures of my OC Blades. The image I have of them in my head personally is crystal clear... Only, I am their creator, so I _should_ have that kind of image. But I digress, if any of you is an artist, or know a good artist who does OC commissions, feel free to point them out for me. Seeing as I myself can't draw to save my life.**


	3. Chapter 3

Resolutions and Mysteries

 **AN: This became longer than I planned... Well, doesn't matter. I had a lot to write in this case... And well...**

It has been few days since Dragunov snuck Yang back into her dorm. Surprisingly, the blonde bomb-shell was only mildly sore from her bout with Dragunov that morning. But that's not the problem right now. The problem is Yang couldn't bring herself to tell her team about the incident. Because of that, she just pretended that the incident never happened. Or she would be if she hadn't spent the last few days training. Trying to reach Dragunov and make him eat his words. Unfortunately, she knew that there was no way for her to do that before the dead line tomorrow. And the bastard proved himself strong enough to take on her whole team and two professors.

" _What am I going to do,_ " Yang thought as she hadn't felt this helpless since that day she almost got Ruby killed. The only real way to stop Dragunov was apparently her own death... but she didn't want to die. Because if she did... who would look after Ruby? And their dad had already suffered one wife dumping him and another dying... Yang wasn't sure he could handle losing either her or Ruby.

"Yang, is something wrong," Ruby asked in worry.

The gang was sitting in the cafeteria having lunch with their Blades. Including Dragunov who was sitting few seats away from them. And it seemed like the other students were avoiding him. Because yesterday, there was an incident where Dragunov attacked a student. According to the student in question, the crazy beast attacked him for no reason. And it seemed like neither the headmaster or the professors are doing anything about him.

"N-no, I'm fine," Yang said unconvincingly as she hadn't touched her food

"You don't look fine," Weiss said with a suspicious look, "Did that monster do something to you."

"What!? No... at least... not since I awakened him," Yang said trying to sound confident. All the while Dragunov was watching the exchanged with what looked like disappointment.

"...Yang," Jaune spoke up, with surprising seriousness, "You sound like me when Cardin had me on a leash."

That made Yang flinch... "Th-that's different," Yang protested. Unfortunately, the currently distressed blonde didn't realize that she just confirmed everyone's suspicion.

"What did he do to you," Blake asked, with Nox having a shocked look in his eye.

"I thought I only slipped once." Nox showed on his scroll having been surprised by Dragunov's stunt as much as the rest of them. "I have failed my lady again."

However, no one paid attention to the dark ninja as they were more concerned about their friend.

"Yang...," Pyrrha spoke up in worry, "If he... did anything then we must inform the headmaster."

"Let's break his legs," Nora said while glaring at the target who's name was on Magnhild right now.

"Nora, remember how you tried that," Ren pointed out. Two days ago Ruby let it slip how Dragunov attacked them after he was awakened. Nora had taken out Magnhild and hunted the dragon down so she could bring down the hammer on his head. Only, Dragunov caught the hammer by the head and threw it out the window... With Nora still attached to it.

"He got lucky," Nora argued back. "But I still got a grenade in his face," The hyperactive girl said with a proud grin.

"And the only thing it did was make him fall over and look surprised," Pyrrha pointed out, feeling very lucky that the monster didn't go on a rampage back then. Because even the Mistral champion wasn't sure if she could beat him in a fight, when the draconic Blade shrugs off a grenade like it was a mild nuisance.

"We need a water Blade if we are to truly stop him," Dahlia reminded everyone. Her ice does turn into water when it melts, but that only seemed to cause him mild discomfort.

"Why isn't Ozpin letting us get one then," Ruby asked with worry. If a water Blade is the only thing that can stop Dragunov, then why haven't they gotten one yet?

Weiss let out a sigh at Ruby's ignorance, "Probably because the next Blade might also go berserk."

"...Oh," Ruby said.

"... Guys... what if we all just got lucky with getting a Blade that doesn't go berserk," Blake asked in concern.

That caused various scary thoughts for everyone. What if Dragunov's case is normal with Blades, while Roze and the others are the weird ones.

"That can't be true," Roze said resolutely, "Once, is things happen. Twice is a coincidense. Three times is a pattern."

"It's true," Dahlia said as she stroked Weiss' back comfortingly, "While I don't have anything to support this claim, I know that Dragunov is the odd one, not us."

"That's great and all," Yang said, not really caring about that right now, "But how am I supposed to accept someone who thinks that my chest is all there is to me?"

"...He said WHAT!?" Weiss screeched in righteous indignation. Before shooting an icy glare at the fire Blade, who either didn't notice or care.

"Weiss, calm down. Shouting isn't going to help right now," Dahlia told Weiss, even though she can understand why the heiress got angry. Besides, she didn't want to make a scene right now where other students could get involved.

Though Weiss wasn't the only one who got angry. "...I hate to say this, but he sounds like Cardin, except he has something to back up his arrogance," Pyrrha commented with a glare at the Blade that now sounded like the bully that was now in jail.

"I'm gonna need a lot of electricity to take him down," Nora said, already planning to find a power cable to chew on.

Ruby... she just hugged her sister. "How can he be so mean," Ruby questioned not wanting to think of the possibility of losing her sister.

"...I don't know Ruby," Yang said as she hugged back, "Why does he find it so offensive that I'm a girl."

As the conversation moved on, Dragunov had been listening in as best as he could. Shaking his head as he heard the last one. So far, the girl had proven herself in two out of three categories he wants in his Driver, Strength and Will. But the third one... he still hasn't been able to have a grasp on that one. " _I need to see her in action. One more time,_ " the draconic Blade thought as he devoured a steak he had gotten for himself. " _This meat is good,_ " Dragunov thought as he let the taste swim in his mouth before swallowing, " _Compliments to the chef._ ". At least the food was good, but these brats have been failing in two out of three categories. Well he says two, but the third category can't be seen like the other two. His personal categories aside, Dragunov saw that the male Blades were very dedicated to their Drivers. It wasn't his business on how other Blades treat their Drivers, but the female one seemed to be coddling her Driver. However, one thing was for certain about that busty Blade in Dragunov's mind, " _She's definitely a gem._ " Although he wasn't sure what kind... a diamond? No it didn't feel appropriate... Maybe sapphire? The color would compliment her at least.

As team RWBY and JNPR talked about how to deal with Dragunov, Ozpin had gotten a guest in his office. "I'm glad you could make it Qrow," Ozpin said.

However, judging by the look on his face, Qrow wasn't here for pleasantries, "Cut the small talk Oz, what's going on with my nieces?" Honestly, the guy hurried over as soon as he heard that his niece was in trouble.

Ozpin sighed as he knew that Qrow would not be happy about what he was about to tell him."... Have you heard about the Blades yet," Ozpin asked, earning a raised eyebrow from the scythe master. Qrow had been out in the wilds for a while now, so it wouldn't be surprising for him not to have heard yet.

"The Blades? What's that, some new organization," the man asked, wondering what this was about.

"No...," Ozpin said as he pulled images of Roze, Dahlia and Nox, "These, are... beings that call themselves Blades."

Qrow was staring at the images of these individuals, finding it very disturbing that one of them looked like a black haired male version of Ruby. Though he couldn't help but also focus on Dahlia and her... assets. "They look interesting, but what's so special about them," Qrow asked, appreciating Dahlia's curves as he did.

"Watch this," Ozpin responded as he showed footage of all three fights that happened in the arena that involved the Blades and their Drivers.

"...Okay... is this why you called me here," Qrow asked, having a hard look at the Blade that looked like a male version of Ruby getting a little too cozy with his favorite pipsqueak. He would need to have a serious conversation with this guy... if Yang hadn't done that already.

"Unfortunately no," Ozpin said as he pulled the image of Dragunov, "Few days ago, miss Xiao Long awakened this Blade called Dragunov. But... he didn't accept her as his Driver."

Now Qrow's eyes narrowed at the hesitation on this bizarre guy "not accepting" Yang. "Oz... what do you mean by that," the scythe master asked, ready to tear that stony freak a new one if he didn't like the answer.

"...He attacked her," Ozpin said, deciding to not mince words.

As expected, Qrow didn't like what he heard, evidenced when he slammed Ozpin's desk, "Is Yang alright!? And where is that bastard now!?"

"Qrow calm down," Ozpin said in a commanding tone.

"You're telling me to calm down, when my niece was attacked by this freakshow!?" Qrow all but demanded, "I'll calm down when I get to teach him what happens when you mess with family!"

Ozpin got up from this desk with a hard look, "Tell me Qrow... how do you plan to kill someone who can't be slain?"

"Oz, what're you-" "As far as I know, the only way to truly stop a Blade is to make them revert to a Crystal, and that supposedly only happens when their Driver dies," Ozpin finished with a grave look.

Qrow looked flabbergasted. That speech had so many things that didn't make sense to the usually drunk man. However, there was one part of it that he caught, the only part that mattered to him, "What're you saying? Are you telling me we should kill my niece?" Qrow had been loyal to Ozpin for years now, but if the headmaster dares to tell the man to kill his own niece, heads will roll.

"I am not," Ozpin said, knowing full well that he could never convince Qrow to do that, even if he wanted to. "But I do have a plan that should allow us to seal him away," the headmaster explained, before sitting back down, "So if you would sit down and listen, we could begin discussing on why I need your help to do that." Honestly, Ozpin hoped that Yang would be able to convince Dragunov to accept her, but judging by the incident in both his awakening and in the gym, it wouldn't happen. While Ozpin did acknowledge that the dragon didn't kill Yang when he had the chance, the headmaster couldn't bring himself to risk the safety of his student any longer. Which is why he had deviced a plan to seal Dragunov away forever, hopefully.

"...I'm listening," Qrow said as he finally sat down.

Some time later team RWBY, along with their Blades, find themselves in the forest of Forever Fall. True to it's name, the leaves in the trees of this forest are always red, like it was always a fall. Apparently Professor Peach needed some red sap again, only small enough quantity for one student team to get. Which is why team RWBY was here gathering the sap into the jars.

"We're lucky Nora isn't here," Blake said as she closed her jar, "Otherwise these trees would be drained completely."

"True that," Yang said, smiling a little. Honestly, she was still worried about how she's going to stop Dragunov from killing her, otherwise she would've cracked a joke by now.

Weiss looked uncharacteristically worried about Yang. Their loveable oaf had come clean about the night Dragunov gave her a beating. After the understandable fury they felt towards the draconic Blade, they were questioning why he didn't kill Yang when he had the chance. That's not even counting that the guy simply doesn't make sense with half of his claims. Because the student that Dragunov attacked... was harrassing Velvet in a secluded hallway at the time. How did they find out about it? Simple, Velvet came in to thank Dragunov for getting the guy off of her. The rabbit faunus even apologized for not speaking up about what really happened. Strangely, Dragunov simply dismissed the apology by saying, "Doesn't matter, just remember what I said." What he "said" was something the dragon or the rabbit faunus refused to tell the team.

Back to the matter at hand, Glynda and Oobleck, with Adenine, were overseeing the student's operation. The part of the forest they came into was pretty secluded, and they had heard reports about a decrease in Grimm activity around these parts. Which was what allowed them to set up the operation: "Dragon Slayer.".

"...Barty," Adenine spoke up with a curious look.

"What is it, Adenine," Oobleck asked his Blade that seemed to have had something on her mind ever since they came here.

"...I sense ether," Adenine said as she felt herself drawing upon the said energy.

That got both teacher's attention. "How can that be? You said that there's no ether on Remnant," Oobleck said, not sure what this could mean.

"I said I didn't sense any," Adenine corrected, "But now... it's faint, but there's definitely ether in the atmosphere."

Glynda raised an eyebrow at this. She was informed about anything Adenine and the other Blades informed them, but she still wasn't sure she could wrap her head around it. "Is this dangerous," the Goodwitch asked as she eyed the students who were collecting the sap.

Adenine chuckled at the concern, "No. Actually, this is wonderful."

"And why is that," Oobleck asked in curiosity.

"Because of the lack of ether in the atmosphere I and the others have been reliant on Dust to maintain our energy. But with ether here, we can simply draw on that, instead of eating Dust," Adenine said before looking thoughtful, "Although... I wonder why there's ether here when I haven't felt any for a long time."

That made Oobleck wonder, "...If ether is energy native to Alrest, and you can feel it here... Is it possible that the hole that brought you and the other Core Crystals here brought some ether as well?"

Adenine brought her hand to her chin in a thinking pose, "...Most likely. I do remember there being a small amount of ether in the area where you awakened me. But I had already drawn it all before I even realized it."

Oobleck adopted the same thinking pose, "...Well... the hole that the Crystals came from was pretty small and it wasn't open for long. So maybe the quantity of ether was also small."

Now Glynda raised an eyebrow as something occurred to her. "Adenine, how long have you been sensing ether," Glynda asked as a hypothesis came to her.

"Since our arrival, why," Adenine replied with a head tilt.

"...And you have been drawing upon it since," Glynda asked, "Can the other Blades draw upon it as well?"

"Of course they can. In fact, they've probably been doing that too since our arrival," Adenine said while motioning towards the other Blades who weren't really doing anything except look around. But then again, Adenine wasn't doing anything special either.

"So that means, there's enough ether for five Blades to draw upon, without it having run out already," Glynda asked, feeling worried despite not knowing why.

"Glynda, what're you- Wait! If the hole that brought Core Crystals here brought enough ether for one Blade to draw upon for a short time... then what kind of hole brought enough for five to draw upon for extended period of time," Oobleck motor-mouthed, worry setting in even though he wasn't sure why either.

"Probably multiple holes around this area, or a very large one," Adenine said without a care in the world, "Although there's no telling what else could've come through in either case."

And that was what made everything click in the two teacher's heads. Large enough quantity of ether for five Blades in a place, where there's supposed to be none. A single small hole can only bring up enough ether for one Blade to draw upon for a short time. The possibility of multiple holes or a very large hole being the possibilites that bring forth enough ether for five Blades for an extended amount of time. Finally... the drop in Grimm activity in this area. Conclusion: Something from Alrest was brought here. Something that is likely responsible for the said drop in Grimm activity.

"...We must abort the mission," Glynda said as she now feared what could kill so many Grimm in an area in a short amount of time.

*CREAK* Only to hear a sound of a tree being broken, followed by the said tree falling to the ground with a very loud thump.

This of course, earned the attention of the students and the Blades.

"What was that," Ruby wondered as she stared into the direction the noise came from. Several trees were shaking or straining, due to whatever was moving past them.

Nox acted fast and jumped into one of trees they were extracting sap from to get a vantage point.

Blake realized what her Blade was planning, "What do you see up there!?" Unfortunately she forgot that Nox doesn't talk, so he can't answer right now.

Not that she had time to realize it, because Nox came back down quickly and opened his scroll for Blake. "An arachno. Big one."

"What's an arachno," Blake asked, right before being grabbed by Nox and moved away from a falling tree. The thing was here.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" Weiss screamed in disgust and horror, she always found those hairy vermin repulsive.

"A GIANT SPIDER!" Ruby screamed with her partner. The poor girl accidentally saw a document about spiders large enough to eat small birds when she was little. Because of that, Ruby couldn't sleep for a month without crying for Yang or her dad to not let the evil spiders eat her.

Except, spiders have eight legs, and this one had four. Spider body is hairy, this thing was covered in an armored carapace with spikes on it's abdomens. Yes, abdomens, because it had two of them. Then, right above the maw with enormous fangs was what looked like leaf-shaped feelers with glowing red veins.

Even Blake looked squeamish at this giant monstrosity that was bigger than the Death Stalker Grimm team JNPR took down.

"Well, this could be a problem," Dahlia said, sounding concerned, instead of afraid. She was probably the only female here that didn't have any level of arachnophobia, excluding Glynda.

"Right," Roze said as he prepared himself for battle.

"Students! Abort the mission! We must retreat to the bullheads," Glynda shouted. This thing was most likely responsible for the lack of Grimm in the area. And considering it's appearance, it's probably stronger than a giant deathstalker. And this creature is a product of nature, not darkness, so who knows what kind of natural defenses it has.

"We cannot," Dragunov spoke up surprising everyone, "This thing is hungry. So it won't stop until it has made all of us it's meal." Then the draconic Blade gave the combat teacher a withering look, "And even if we do escape and leave this thing alone now, not only will it eat all the animals here, but once it runs out of food here... What do you think it will do?"

Blake's eyes widened at that. If that thing is as voracious as Dragunov makes it out to be, then it will probably eat all life it finds in Forever Fall. Or if it doesn't find suitable prey, then it will leave this forest to find food... And what if it ends up into a village with people in it? "...He's right," Blake said, hating the fact that she had to agree with the Blade that assaulted Yang,"We need to take it down right here and now." With that, declaration, Blake drew out Gambol Shroud, while Nox summoned his Dual Scythes.

"Run away and risk villages being wiped out," Weiss said as she drew her weapon, "Or fight and save lifes before this thing threatens them." The option she chose looked obvious, considering that she took a fighting stance with Myrtenaster.

"Y-yeah," Ruby added in, taking out rebuilt Crescent Rose.

"...I still don't understand why you need that thing, when you have me," Roze couldn't help asking... again.

"Shut up, and fight," Yang shouted as she used her shotgun gauntlets to propel herself at the oversized bug. Managing to leap over a leg that tried to stomp her, before delivering a punch into it's back. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to do anything to it. "What?"

As the arachno shrugged off Yang's attack, it looked around the huntresses in training to choose which one to eat first. Deciding on Weiss, the enormous bug charged at her, even as Blake was shooting at it with Gambol's pistol form. It was like the thing didn't even notice the dust shots hitting against it's carapace, but it certainly felt annoyed at the dust shots that Weiss was using against it. But then it reeled back a little from Dahlia's bitball. Followed by Nox slicing at it's underbelly as he ran beneath it.

Ruby used her semblance to dash above the arachno to shoot at it's back, but just like Yang's punch and Blake's pistol, sniper shots from Crescent Rose didn't do anything. Or at least, that's what it looked like.

"Why aren't our attacks working," Weiss complained as she had used a glyph to create distance.

"Like I would know," Yang replied loudly as she fired couple shots at the arachno's abdomen. That seemed to get the arachno's attention, seeing as it used it's back leg to kick Yang away from it.

"Yang," Ruby cried out as the bug decided to turn and eat Yang.

Only to get hit by Oobleck, who had equipped Adenine's Blade weapon, "Students, it looks like Blade weapons are more effective than huntsman weapons." It was amazing how the doctor was able to maneuver past an insectoid leg that was trying to stomp him while explaining.

That's when Glynda used her semblance to bind the arachno's legs. Sure she didn't like the fact that the students had listened to Dragunov, but now that it's come to this, there was no point in arguing. Besides, they would deal with him once this was over. "I have sealed it's movement, take it down," Glynda shouted out.

With that, every huntress switched to their Blades, except Yang who Dragunov still refused to accept. Speaking of which, the fire Blade was just standing and watching this amusing entertainment. " _I have to admit, these girls are doing decently as Drivers,_ " Dragunov thought as the arachno fired web at Glynda, who was forced to dodge it, breaking her hold over their quarry's legs.

With that, the insectoid used it's legs to actually jump into the air.

"THE HECK!?" Weiss cried out as the ugly thing fell down, causing a shock wave that threw all the Drivers and one huntress away.

Except, one of it's legs managed to pin Ruby down... painfully.

"RUBY!" Yang and Roze cried out in unison, as Ruby screamed in pain, despite her aura taking the worst of it.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" With that roar, Yang's semblance activated, and she dashed at the arachno that had Ruby pinned down, all the while Roze dashed to pick up the Blade weapon Ruby had dropped when she was pinned.

Unfortunately for Yang, the arachno maneuvered itself in a way that allowed it to clamp it's fangs on her. The blonde's aura held on, but as long as the arachno felt like trying, Yang wouldn't get free.

"Get, off," Roze shouted out as he used his scythe to slash at the base of the leg that was pinning Ruby down, while also worrying about Yang. The poor blonde hadn't charged her semblance enough to even try to overpower the giant fangs.

"Dammit!" Blake exclaimed as she used Nox's weapons to strike at the arachno's side. Thankfully Blake's and Roze's combined efforts forced it to step off of Ruby, but not to let go of Yang.

Weiss used a Healing Circle to bolster Yang's waning aura, but it would only be a matter of time, before those fangs would break through.  
"Darn it," Glynda exclaimed as she tried to pry the jaws open with telekinesis. But the stubborn thing refused to even loosen.

" _Is this how I die,_ " Yang thought as she tried to move her arms that the thing managed to pin under it's fangs against her body, but it was useless. " _NO! I can't let him win._ " No sooner had that thought entered Yang, before she fell down from the grip.

"Roze, get Yang," Ruby shouted, and before Yang realized it, the male Blade in question grabbed Yang and dragged her away from the struggling arachno.

Then Yang finally looked to see what the giant monster bug was struggling against. It was Dragunov, standing on the monster's head grabbing onto the top fangs that he had pried open. "I... am... DRAGUNOV!" With that mighty declaration, the draconic fire Blade yanked on the fangs planning to rip them off. But the arachno protested, by shaking it's body violently, before succesfully getting Dragunov off it's back. But the Blade landed on his feet, with a growl of annoyance. However, the oversized bug could wait for a moment.

Dragunov moved to Yang and Roze quickly, as the arachno's attention was taken by Weiss launching the bitball against it's abdomens. "Can you stand, girlie," Dragunov asked seriously, lacking the mocking tone he had used so many other times.

"Y-yeah," Yang said, completely caught off guard by this 180 turn.

"Good, because I have made my decision." With those words, Dragunov flicked his arms in a way that made his Knuckle Claws come out and with an impossible show of dexterity, attached themselves to Yang's arms. Right over Ember Celica. "Now get up and give that oversized bug a taste of my talons," Dragunov said in a commanding tone, now being linked to Yang

That snapped Yang into attention. But instead of doing as told, she responded by punching Dragunov in the chest with his own "talons".

"AURGH! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?" Dragunov roared at Yang who looked at the Blade like he just grew a second head... In addition to the stone heads resting against his chest, that is.

"FOR WHAT!? FOR EVERYTHING YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yang screamed into his face, surprising Dragunov. "YOU THINK I'M JUST GONNA GO: Oh, thank you so much for finally accepting me," the blonde said with melodramatic gratefulness, like a princess thanking a knight for saving her. Before adopting a furious look, complete with her red eyes, "IN YOUR *****NG DREAMS!" After that declaration Yang panted a little, feeling a LOT better after venting her anger on the Blade.

"Yang, language," Ruby said hesitantly, despite being scared of her sister exploding like that.

As for Dragunov... he blinked at the blonde's words. "...Can we talk about this later. Like, after we've dealt with that," the fire Blade said with what sounded like remorse as he pointed at the still rampagin arachno, but Yang wouldn't fall for that.

"...Fine." But she had more important things to do right now.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Like Weiss shouting at them for help as the bug decided that she was the biggest threat.

With that, just as the monstrous bug tried to clamp it's fangs on Weiss, who used her glyphs to escape, Yang moved in with an uppercut into the monster's underbelly, with the talons glowing red.

This earned a screech from the arachno that desperately tried to move and step on the perpetrator that caused it searing pain.

"As I thought, it _is_ weak against fire," Dragunov commented as he kept supplying his power to Yang... With their emotions slowly but surely attuning with each other.

"Barty, let me do something," Adenine called towards her driver.

"Alright, take it away, Adenine," Oobleck replied as he took some distance from the arachno, with her Blade, tossing the book-like knuckle claws to her as he did. With that, Adenine gahered wind between her weapons, "Take this, Harness the Wind!" And then she released it, blowing the arachno away slightly.

This move, gave Roze an idea. "Ruby! Let me follow up," Roze told his Driver, who obliged by throwing the scythe to him. "Now then," Roze said as wind gathered around the red blade, all the while it glowed. "Crescent Bloom!" With that, Roze made a wide horizontal slash, causing rose petals to burst out of the area he cut, before moving away.

In fact, all the Drivers suddenly got an urge to move away from the arachno. Which they obliged.

"BLADE COMBO: CYCLONE!" Roze shouted as a large cyclone appeared, tossing the arachno into trees with a screech.

"Dahlia...," Weiss managed to say, dumbfounded at the natural disaster appearing like that, "Was that a..."

"A true Blade Combo? Yes it was," Dahlia replied, even though she would've liked to be in on it. Sadly this combo can't be followed up with ice element.

However, everyone saw a golden opportunity in the form of the arachno struggling to get back up.

"Get it," Ruby shouted, and with that, all the Drivers and Glynda hit it with all they had.

Ruby struck the insectoid several times in the side between it's right side legs with rose petals coming out of the Blade with every strike. Interestingly enough, the red scythe blade had a pattern across it, which made it look like it was made of rose petals.

The creature would've thrown a tantrum, if Glynda wasn't holding it's legs again.

Weiss used several glyphs as steps to get higher, so she could launch the bitball into their target's back. Causing the carapace to crack.

Blake moved to the other side of the bug and made a pirouette with the scythes, causing deep gashes into the carapace.

Oobleck made a pinpoint strikes into the arachno's fangs, breaking them.

Which was followed by Yang introducing the thing's head to Dragunov's talons several times.

"Girl- Yang! Let me finish it," Dragunov called out to his Driver. Despite everything Yang said to Dragunov, despite all the terrible things he did to her, the blonde Driver returned Dragunov's knuckle claws that he calls his talons, before getting away from whatever flashy finish he had in mind. With Yang a safe distance away, Dragunov closed in on the fangless bug with his fist raised. "Blazing Talon!" And Dragunov delivered the same Special he had used against Glynda once... Except, the explosion of fire was much greater, destroying the front of the monster's body to the point where the front legs no longer had a body to be attached to. With the monster dead, Dragunov gave it a savage grin, before dismissing his talons as he walked to Yang. Raising his fist in front of her once he reached her.

Yang stared at the fist, it wasn't in the striking position, so what was the point of it. Dragunov gave Yang a look that said, "What're you waiting for?" And then it hit Yang what he wanted. A fist bump, which she gave with surprising cheer.

"You ended this fight with a _yang_ ," Yang punned, earning multiple groans from her teammates who heard that.

But Glynda was worried, she had many times wanted to give Yang detention simply for how awful her puns were. And she was very certain that Dragunov would want to kill her right then and there for it.

Except the draconic Blade laughed at the pun. "Yeah, a very big _yang_ ," Dragunov punned back, before looking thoughtful, "Except... since this was a group effort, wouldn't that be a... _yang bang_?"

Yang at first gaped at the pun her Blade decided to make, and then she started cackling like a mad hyena. "Unbelieveable, that was yangtastic. Pure gold!"

"Like you," Dragunov added and the two kept laughing at their little punfest, holding their stomachs as they did.

Unfortunately, the rest of team RWBY was looking at this scene in horror.

"By the Dust and all holy, there's TWO OF THEM!" Weiss screamed in despair. Summarizing what the rest of them thought.

"Can I kill them, my lady? Please." Nox showed on his scroll with a look of utter despair in his eye. Blake didn't answer, instead she was just glaring at the blonde Driver and her fire Blade. "My lady?"

"I'm thinking," Blake replied, seriously weighing on the pros and cons of killing Yang.

Actually, the puns were so horrible that even a red eyed crow fell from a tree with it's wings around it's head.

As for Oobleck and Glynda... It looks like the operation "Dragon Slayer" has been cancelled after all. Although whether or not that was a good thing will be debatable. Glynda adjusted her glasses in thought," _Well... Qrow is out of commission now anyway._ " The plan was for them to lure Dragunov a little deeper into the forest where they had set up a trap for him. And Qrow was their back up in case it failed. Speaking of back up, the professor was a little mad at the drunk not jumping in to help... Then again, she was very certain that he would've jumped in if his nieces weren't saved by their Blades. Besides, that might've tipped off Dragunov to what they were planning. "...Students, gather the jars you have filled, we are leaving," Glynda said, snapping three students out of their temptation to murder their teammate.

As the students moved to gather whatever jars survived the battle, Dragunov moved to the abdomens of the dead arachno. " _...I hate doing this, but this forest cannot support your kind,_ " Dragunov thought as fire lit in his palms, which he sprayed on the arachno's twin abdomens. " _Dashing in to help the little one, while not caring about her own safety. At least that is what motivates her... Although I might have to put her through a wringer, to fix her sloppy performance... Once I've given a proper apology that is,_ " Dragunov thought as he kept spraying fire on the abdomens that he knew were carrying eggs. But anyways, hopefully what he had in mind was enough of an apology... or at least a good start.

That evening at the RWBY dorm, team RWBY was having a serious conversation with Dragunov.

"So let me get this straight," Weiss said with an icy glare, "You beat up Yang, spouted sexist non-sense, and kept insulting her body... Just to see if she would cave in?" The draconic Blade had explained why he acted the way he did towards Yang.

To his credit, Dragunov had a disinterested look. "...Pretty much, yeah," the fire Blade admitted.

"Surely there was a different way to confirm Yang's integrity," Dahlia said, not liking Dragunov's extreme approach. Not to mention how he interpreted Yang being at the time of his awakening. Needless to say, the blonde in question took offense to it.

"Actions speak louder than words," Dragunov replied easily before giving Yang an apologetic look, "And with that, Yang. My sincerest apologies for misjudging you so harshly."

Everyone's jaws hit the floor at the dragon going so far as bowing his head.

"And consider this my token of of apology," Dragunov then said as he brought out a rather large pouch he had brought with him from... wherever he had disappeared to for a time.

Yang accepted the pouch with a skeptical look, before opening it. "...Really... clear rocks," the blonde asked as she brought one of the said rocks out of the pouch and looked at it with a critical eye. "If you think this is enough to-Hey!" Yang exclaimed as Weiss had suddenly taken the rock off the blondes hand.

The white haired girl looked like she was looking at a world shattering event. "Give me that," Weiss shouted as she took the pouch to look into it. Sure enough, it was full of clear rocks of varying shapes and sizes.

"Weiss, what's wrong," Ruby asked, worrying about Weiss' weird behavior.

"Where did you steal these," Weiss demanded from Dragunov with an accusing look.

"Steal," Blake repeated with a questioning look, "Weiss what're you talking about?"

"Steal," Dragunov said with an offended look, "I'm not a thief, you little priss."

Before Weiss could retort to that, Dahlia had put a hand on her Driver's shoulder, "Weiss, what is it? What are these stones?"

Weiss looked at Dahlia with a shocked look, before looking at a clueless Yang. "Yang... don't you know what these are," the heiress asked, practically shoving the pouch with one of the stones into Yang's face.

"Uhh... No? Should I," Yang asked, thinking that Weiss had lost it.

"You oaf! These are uncut diamonds," Weiss screeched, dropping a very big bomb on everyone.

"WHAT!? DIAMONDS!?" the three huntresses in training screamed in unison. Gems in general run a very high price in Remnant's jewel market. A pouch full of diamonds is something only wealthy people like Weiss had even a shred of hope of obtaining... So how did Dragunov get his hands on any?

Dragunov smirked at the looks of shocked disbelief. "I have my ways," the Blade said smugly, guessing what they were wondering.

Unfortunately, this only prompted the girls to interrogate him on where he got these precious stones from. The accusations ranging from robbing a bank, to beating up an old woman and raiding her jewelry box.

* * *

 **Spoilers for Xenoblade 2 Chapter 4 ahead. Please skip, if you don't want any.**

In Alrest, Rex and the gang had found a strange blue diamond from a tirkin, of all things. The gem themed Blade Agate identified it as some kind of diamond, but they had brought it to an appraiser in Argentum just to make sure.

The nopon appraiser had instantly dashed to a catalogue of some kind, turning the pages with her wings frantically as she kept glancing at the shiny blue diamond in her stubby hands. Then she found the page. "Misimisi not believe it! Friend has brought the legendary Water Dragunite," the nopon named Misimisi shouted.

"Water Dragunite," Nia questioned, never having heard of something like that, "Never heard of it." Then again, the Gormotti girl wasn't exactly an expert in jewelry.

"Dragunite," Brighid muttered in thought.

"Friend not know!? The Water Dragunite is one of the eight jewels created by a powerful Blade," Misimisi explained frantically, bouncing in place frantically as she did.

That got everyone's attention, especially Agate's. "A Blade that can make gemstones!? How is that possible," the gem themed Blade asked as she was an expert on mineralogy, but she never thought there would be someone capable of creating gems.

"That not known," Misimisi said as he had calmed down somewhat, "But individually each gem very pricey-pricey. This one worth... two million gold."

"EEHHH!?" the gang shouted in unison. Except Mórag who's eyes just widened considerably at the price. Two million gold for one blue gem, although the gem in question was the size of a human's fist.

With that, Tora dashed to retrieve the priceless gem."Tora could buy all the juicy samods Tora could eat," the nopon inventor said, droolign at the idea.

"Masterpon, would turn into a balloon which could pop from the tiniest pinpricks, if he did that," Poppi shot the idea down as she grabbed the stone.

"Forget food! We could buy ourselves our very own mansion with that kind of money," Nia shouted as she too grabbed the gem with an uncharacteristically greedy look.

Only for the gem to be snatched by Rex."But wouldn't it be better spent on equipment," Rex pointed out. Although if he had a say in it, Rex would spend a portion on whatever they needed and send the rest to Fonsett village.

As Nia hissed at Rex for his trick, the gem once again switched owners. "Rex, don't be a spoilsport," Mythra complained, having her own ideas about the gem.

As the group fell into chaos over what they would do with that kind of money, Mórag glanced at Brighid who had opened her diary. And then she saw the Blade frowning at something. "Something on your mind Brighid," the special inquisitor asked her Blade.

Brighid was snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh. Nothing lady Mórag... Or actually... the Water Dragunite... It was created by Dragunov," Brighid admitted hesitantly.

Mórag's eyes widened at that information,"He did?"

"Yes, I'm looking at an entry where he was bragging about finally succeeding in creating the blue diamond," Brighid said as she tapped at her diary before turning a page, "It seemed like he had... trouble making it the exact shade of blue he wanted."

"...First he's a Blade that has immense power, now he can create gems," Mórag said in disbelief, "It sounds like whoever he accepted became rich because of him."

Brighid's smiled at that assumption,"I don't know about rich, but Thauron did become popular with the ladies." Though the "ladies" in question were gold diggers... Or maybe diamond miners would be more appropriate term in this case.

"I don't doubt it," Mórag said with a sigh, imagining a pack of ravenous women who wanted a piece of the riches that were within the poor man's grasp. "So how did he make it," Mórage decided to ask, getting a little curious.

"He didn't say," Brighid replied, feeling just as disappointed at it as Mórag did right now.

The musings were cut off as the Water Dragunite was brought to Mórag by Azurda. "Mórag, could you look after this, I don't feel confident about any of those kids holding on to it without fighting over it," the tiny titan asked as he was clearly struggling with the large gem.

Mórag looked at the "kids" in question to witness a dog pile that had somehow been formed by Nia, Tora, Poppi, Rex and... Pyra? With poor Tora somehow ending at the bottom flailing his stubby limbs and wings frantically. All the while Dromarch shook his head at the antics, while Pyra was trying to get out of the predicament she ended in because of Mythra. All the while the red haired Aegis gave Mórag and Brighid an apologetic look, with a hint of embarrassment. "...That seems to be for the best," Mórag conceded as she accepted the gem, before turning to Brighid, "Brighid, would you like to hold onto this?"

"Me," Brighid asked, opening her normally closed purple eyes briefly, "But... why?"

"It was created by a Blade you once called friend, I believe you should hold onto it," Mórag replied, smiling at her Blade and long time partner.

"...Very well. Thank you lady Mórag," Brighid said, accepting the large gem, much to the combined groans of Nia and Tora... Even though calling Dragunov a friend seemed like a stretch, if her diary is to be believed. Regardless... Brighid red from her diary that each of the Dragunites was named after one of the eight elements. Each of them in the color of their respective element. Which made Brighid wonder where the other seven were briefly.

* * *

 **AN: And here it is... The final chapter for Yang and Dragunov. Now, in case I didn't make myself clear, Yang hasn't forgiven Dragunov yet... Not completely anyway. It takes a lot more than precious gems to compensate for emotional damage he had caused. Although having their emotions attuned did take the worst of it.**

 **Also... I had some difficulty translating a fight against an arachno to this, because I don't remember the moveset of this particular species. Speaking of which, can any of you figure out where this particular specie of Arachno came from? Cookies to those who figure it out.**

 **I also had some serious fun writing the Alrest crew in this chapter. Seriously, it wouldn't surprise me if a scenario like that appeared.**

 **Lastly... I think I have finally figured out a plot for a larger fic. You can consider this, and the other three trailers, or very long prologues. As for whether or not the Alrest crew comes to Remnant... Maybe they will, maybe they won't XD.**

 **Oh and in case you want me to write about team JNPR getting Blades... sorry but no. My style of writing is... Figure out the beginning, the middle and the ending. Then... make the rest of it up as I go...**

 **Ruby was easy enough, having Carding trying to kill her with a Core Crystal, but instead, she gets a Blade. And I may have accidentally created a new ship with Oobleck... I can't think of a name right now, so you guys are free to make up your own.**

 **Weiss... I mostly started it as a joke, but then as I remembered Dahlia's character... I realized that this was a pretty good dynamic. As for Winter and Newt... some hilarity with two military people who have a very different way of doing things. Yet can still function.**

 **Blake... I went with the idea of Fantasy turning into a nightmare. Sadly Nox didn't turn out to be the perfect fantasy-turned-reality our loveable cat faunus thought, but at least he's loyal. Adam and Perceval... Well, those two are still up in the air.**

 **Finally, Yang and Dragunov... Someone who refuses to be wielded by just anyone versus happy go lucky blonde. At first it looked like their relationship was an abusive one, but then Dragunov learned that Yang is worth working for... Although he still has to work on being forgiven, not just by Yang, but by the rest of team RWBY as well.**

 **One last thing, in regards to, "Does this mean team JNPR won't get Blades?" question you must be having... Nope. I've already figured out a Blade for JNP. But I'm still struggling a little with what to give Ren... You can give suggestions for an existing Blade, or suggest a theme for it. I've already figured out what to give to JNP**

 **With all that said, see you guys next time.**


End file.
